dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Zor-El
Kara Zor-El was a citizen of the planet Krypton. She was a member of the noble House of El and an ancestor of Kal-El. Biography Kara Zor-El was born sometime and somewhere on Krypton to Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. When she was old enough, she joined the Kryptonian Explorer Guild to train as a pilot. One time she and her team were in a training exercise for their new mission, to retrieve beacons for the Explorer Guild in a Kryptonian jungle. She sent Nam-Ek and Dora to the south, her and Thara to retrieve one of the beacons, and her boyfriend Kell-Ur and Dev-Em to retrieve one of the beacons.Man of Steel Prequel Dev-Em bitterly questions her authority, but Kara dismissed him and she sent them off. While Kara was locating the beacon, she heard screams from Kell-Ur, who was about to fall off a cliff. She tried to help him up, but she failed and her boyfriend died. She accused Dev-Em for his murder, battled and subdued him, and had him arrested to the Kryptonian Law Council, and Kell-Ur's murder became the first in a thousand years. She earned her own team and her own ship called Scout Ship 0344, and took off to colonize on a new world. Before they took off, Dev-Em escaped from prison and hid on ship, killing her team except for her. When she woke up, she noticed [[Dev-Em] on the ship and her team killed, and the two fought. This caused the ship to land on Ellesmere Island, Canada, on the planet Earth.Man of Steel Personality She desired to enlist for the Kryptonian Explorer Guild and colonize on a world when she was old enough. When she enlisted, she trained as a pilot with a team and was determined to accomplish her dream. She also cared about her family and her late boyfriend Kell-Ur. She was also brave, able to fight Dev-Em, who killed her boyfriend, and go on a journey far from Krypton. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Kara possesses superhuman abilities. On a planet near a red star, Kara would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but while on a planet near a yellow star, she is granted many new abilities and powers that surpass the capabilities of humans. **'Superhuman Strength': Supergirl has an incredible amount of strength which is nearly incalculable, and can carry and apply over millions of tons of force. However, her weakness Kryptonite can lower her strength when exposed to her. **'Invulnerability': Supergirl's body is nearly indestructible, and she is immune to things such as intense heat. However, Kryptonite can make her body less indestructible. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': When exposed to radiation of a yellow sun, she could heal at incredible rates. **'Superhuman Speed': Supergirl could run and fly at tremendous speeds and could catch up to the Flash. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Her speed also extends to her reflexes, which are like the Flash's reflexes. **'Superhuman Stamina': Supergirl could be able to never seem to grow tired, and could survive flying at high speeds in outer space and underwater. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': She is a skilled combatant, able to subdue her enemy Dev-Em and have him arrested for killing her boyfriend Kell-Ur. Later, she used her skills to battle and eventually kill Dev-Em. Equipment * Scout Ship 0344: She used this ship to explore the universe, but she landed it on Earth and abandoned the ship and the planet soon after. Relationship Family *House of El **Zor-El † - Father **Alura In-Ze † - Mother **Jor-El † - Descendant **Kal-El - Descendant Allies *Kell-Ur † - Former Love Interest Enemies *Dev-Em - Ally turned Enemy Trivia *Deborah Snyder elaborated on the empty pod in the Scout Ship shown in Man of Steel. "You know what’s interesting, and I don’t know and I’m not going to say what it means or anything, but the one thing if you look closely when Henry’s going through the Fortress of Solitude there’s an empty… you know all the bodies… the pods? There’s an empty pod. I’m not going to say what, or if, it means anything but there is an empty pod there." **When Zack Snyder was asked directly if the character she was referring to was Supergirl, Snyder responded, “No. Laughs I’m not going to say anything but, it’s a thing." *David S. Goyer went on to say he did intentionally leave some loose ends, not as sequel bait, but just because he thought they were interesting. "There’s a shot there – and, it’s funny, at one point Zack took it out, but I cried ‘Uncle!’, and he put it back in. But you see there are four pods: three of them have skeletons in them, but one is open and there is no skeleton. Zack had missed it the first time he read the script. I pointed it out to him, and he was like, ‘Okay, that’s interesting. That’s an interesting loose end."[http://collider.com/man-of-steel-easter-eggs/ MAN OF STEEL Easter Eggs and DC Comics References You May Have Missed] *In the DC Universe, Kara Zor-El is Superman's cousin, Supergirl. Kara dreams of flying and saving Kell-Ur from his death as a reference to Supergirl. References External Links * * pt-br:Kara Zor-El Category:Man of Steel Prequel characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Heroes Category:House of El Family Members Category:Comic characters